1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powered patient lift device, more particularly, to a lift device to assist a disabled user to stand up, sit down or walk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For those disabilities who have problems with their spinal nerve damage or leg muscle too weak to support their bodies, they need help to stand up, sit down or walk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,247 discloses a powered patient lift vehicle for assisting physically handicapped persons in moving, which uses a pair of slings to hold the chest and legs as a stabilizer to lift the user. However, when the user is in sit down position, the body's weight is in the hip which is not supported by any device, that will lead the user to slide rearward and causes muscle tension.